


like real people do

by Tenillypo



Series: putting the dog to sleep [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Jupiter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenillypo/pseuds/Tenillypo
Summary: In the first two years of her reign, Jupiter survives five assassination attempts and three kidnappings. This proves a considerable distraction from her attempts to master the intricacies of galactic law, but a great boon to her sex life. So on the whole, she considers it a draw.In the third year of her reign, she decides she needs an heir, and that, unsurprisingly, has a similarly advantageous effect.





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Loose sequel to [putting the dog to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883448), although they mostly stand alone.

In the first two years of her reign, Jupiter survives five assassination attempts and three kidnappings. This proves a considerable distraction from her attempts to master the intricacies of galactic law, but a great boon to her sex life. So on the whole, she considers it a draw.

In the third year of her reign, she decides she needs an heir, and that, unsurprisingly, has a similarly advantageous effect.

***

It's actually Caine who brings it up, during one Sunday dinner with her family. Since Jupiter moved out last year, she's made it a point to come home every week, which soothes her mother's indignation that her only daughter is living in sin with a man "who'd marry you the second you let him, Jupiter, honestly, why you do this to your poor mother, I don't know."

So, yes: regular dinners and regular guilt sessions. But it's worth it, usually, to keep both the peace and her sanity as she goes about the pesky business of securing Earth's future. 

This doesn't make it any less surprising when Caine leans over as they're doing the dishes after dinner and murmurs: "Your Majesty should think about securing an heir."

"Jupiter, why are you making that face?" her mother calls from across the room. "Is she choking? You always eat too quickly. Slap her back if she's choking."

"I'm not choking, mama," Jupiter manages, and shoots him a warning glare. 

Caine looks back at her, unimpressed. He's developed an amazing ability to defer to her in all matters except the ones she'd most like him to. "The negotiations with the finance guild would proceed more smoothly if they had confidence your line of succession was secure." 

"This is not the place to discuss this," she hisses. Then can't help adding: "And it is secure. My family would inherit if it came to that."

Caine casts a wordless look over his shoulder, where Nino and Vassily are locked in their nightly shouting match and Mikka is chasing Moltka around the dining room table in an attempt to get her stolen diary back, shrieking at the top of her lungs. 

"We are not having this conversation right now," Jupiter repeats with as much dignity as she can manage, and smacks him in the chest with the dish cloth. "You dry."

"Yes, Majesty," he says, but his mouth is twitching, and Jesus Christ she just loves him too much to stay mad.

***

She's expecting to have it out with him when they get home that night, but Caine doesn't bring it up again. Not that night, and not the next day when they're on their way to Gavlix Prime to iron out the last details in their proposed alliance. Not even the day after that, when she's immersed in the latest reports from her lawyers and would likely have welcomed a distraction.

Naturally, this means Jupiter cannot stop thinking about it. 

It's not like she's never considered the idea of having a baby before. Or even that she's never, in an idle moment of post-coital contentment, considered the idea of having one with Caine. It was just always something she'd imagined taking place at some undefined time in the future. The _far_ future. 

Except now she can't stop picturing a tiny creature with her dark hair and Caine's pointy ears, or maybe the reverse. Can't stop picturing him holding their child in her arms, looking at it with the same gentle devotion he shows her. Can't stop picturing a nursery in her flagship, colorful toys strewn about the spartan halls. Can't stop picturing her mother's face when presented with a grandchild, with her _father's_ grandchild—

"All right, fine," she tells him on the morning of the fourth day. Caine looks up from where he's pouring coffee. "Say we had a baby. Have you even thought about how much work that would be?"

Caine's face does something complicated. "Jupiter—"

"Because I don't know anything about babies. Do you? And how would we keep it safe? Babies are fragile. Even a baby with your genes probably wouldn't like being dropped out of buildings and tossed around on hover skates."

"Jupiter," Caine says again, very gently. "I cannot be the father to any child you bear." 

Jupiter stares at him. Of all the many ways she'd imagined this conversation going, this one had not even made the list. "Did you honestly think I'd be having a baby with anyone else?" she asks incredulously.

"There are many suitable donors of sufficient rank and status who would be eager to join their lines with yours, should Your Majesty wish it," he says in an infuriatingly reasonable tone. "A strategic match could do much to support your reform efforts."

"Yes, but…"

"I am a splice. And you are Entitled. Our child—" he takes a deep breath, and Jupiter instinctively reached out to grab his hand, squeezing gently, "—would never be afforded the respect of its peers." 

"Well, that's stupid," she says. His head snaps up. "It is. You think because there's a galaxy full of genetic bigots, I'm just going to have a baby with some stranger?" She pauses, suddenly uncertain. "If you're saying it's not possible, that our genes aren't compatible…"

"No, they are compatible," he admits warily. "There have been... other mutts in the past."

Jupiter wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Mutts? Really?"

"That's what they are called, Majesty. You see why I wouldn't want that for any child of yours."

And Jupiter thinks about hearing angry voices on the news as a child, calling people like her _illegal_ , as if that was something a person's very existence could be. If there's one thing her glimpse into the wider universe has taught her, it's that people are awful in very predictable ways, no matter how much technology they have, or how long they can unnaturally extend their lives.

"And if that didn't matter?" she says slowly.

Caine cocks his head. "Majesty?"

"Would you want to have a child with me?" She means for the question to come out cool and dispassionate, but the look on Caine's face tells her she didn't quite manage it.

He stares at her for a long moment. "More than anything," he says simply.

Jupiter takes a shaky breath. "Right," she says, and walks around the other side of the island to stand in front of him. She takes his chin in her hand. "Then anyone who thinks they can disrespect our child just because their parents don't share the same genetic code? Not someone whose opinion matters to me. I'll reform the whole galaxy if I have to."

Caine's eyes have gone a little wide and shocky. Jupiter says in her most serious, queenly voice: "You're my family. Let's have a baby." 

He's speechless for a moment, and then abruptly he's kissing her. Jupiter wraps her arms around his neck and squeaks when he lifts her up so she's sitting on the counter, their heads more at an even height, though he still has to bend his neck slightly. 

"I didn't mean right this second," she says, a little breathless when he finally lets her up for air. "Not that I'm complaining…"

Caine nuzzles at her, tipping his head so their faces are pressed together, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. "It's not possible right now," he murmurs. "Your Majesty will not begin ovulating for another ten days."

"I'm going to choose to find that sexy instead of creepy," she says, and kisses him again.

***

Switching over to Space Birth Control (possibly the greatest invention of all time, in Jupiter's opinion—one shot, no side effects! One-hundred percent effective!) was one of the first things she did after receiving her inheritance. This means making sure all systems are GO FOR BABY is as easy as flicking a switch to turn off a microscopic inhibitor.

Which is how a little more than a week later, she wakes up to find Caine spooning her and nosing at the back of her neck, his morning wood pressing against her hip in a friendly but insistent way. 

"Mmm," she says sleepily, and twists her head to brush a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Good morning."

Caine breathes in deeply and, in a tone of deep satisfaction, murmurs, "Your Majesty is extremely fertile right now," against her neck. 

Jupiter wakes up very fast. "Did you just… smell that?" she asks.

Her hair moves with the motion of his head nodding. "You smell very good." He takes her earlobe in his teeth and sucks at it, beard tickling against her neck.

"Oh my God," Jupiter says faintly. 

One of his hands wraps around her waist and meanders its way down her stomach. "We could… if you want to..." 

It's not like idea has no appeal. "Yeah," she breathes out slowly, nudging her hips back against his. "All right."

Caine's breath quickens in her ear. He curls his other arm under her neck and palms her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah?"

Jupiter lets out a laugh that quickly turns into a moan as he rubs a teasing finger against her clit. "Do you want an engraved invitation?" She turns her head to find his cheeks flushed. Jupiter pulls the hand on her stomach up to her lips, sucking two of his fingers into her mouth. "Captain Wise," she says very deliberately, letting them slip out with a wet pop, "I'd like you to get me pregnant now."

Caine lets out a shuddering breath, pupils blown wide. "Yes, Majesty," he murmurs, and pulls her back against his chest, sliding his big hand under her thigh and hitching her up so she's braced half on top of him. The new angle lets her crane her head up to kiss him, and she takes full advantage, reaching up over his head to fist his hair. 

They trade sloppy kisses, Caine rubbing his wet fingers at her clit, slow and rhythmic, just the right amount of pressure. Jupiter's never had a relationship last this long before, doesn't understand people who get bored with the familiarity of the same partner—sex with Caine is like a revelation, he knows every inch of her body and exactly how to make it sing. 

He takes his hand off of her thigh and rubs the length of his cock against her in a slow tease. Jupiter moans into his mouth and rocks her hips, desperate for more friction. When she can't take it anymore, she breaks the kiss and reaches down to take him in hand, fingers tangling with his as she guides him to her entrance. "Caine," she says, a little pleadingly, and he slides right in, right where she's wet and empty and aching for him.

They gasp in unison. Caine is still for a moment, hand stroking idly up and down her side, letting her adjust to the size of him. When Jupiter wriggles her hips, he finally starts to move, slow, languid thrusts that shoot sparks down her spine. Jupiter thinks about him telling her she smelled good—thinks about her belly growing thick and full with his child—and groans, arching her back.

Caine speeds his pace, mouthing sloppily at her throat. His hand finds her clit again, circling in a steady pressure to match the thick drag of his cock, and Jupiter grabs onto the flexing muscle of his forearm for leverage, pants, "Just like that, just like that," until she's clenching down around him with a soft cry. 

Caine fucks her through it, pressing kisses against her cheek and jaw, fingers still working at her until she thrashes, hips bucking. Jupiter twists to kiss him, shuddering through the last waves while his hips continue to rock slowly into hers. 

"Jupiter," Caine pleads, low and husky.

"Mmm..." she hums, flush with pleasure, and reaches down where she's stretched tight around him, slick and hot. "What do you need?"

"I..." he pants, and breaks off, nuzzling at the back of her neck. 

"Go on," she tells him softly, circling her hips in a lazy roll.

He shudders and rolls her onto her hands and knees, hips up and legs spread. Jupiter hangs her head, feeling loose and pliant. The bed jostles as he moves off of her, and she shivers at the momentary loss of contact. But then his mouth is on her—oh, that mouth. Jupiter could write sonnets about that mouth, if she were the sonnet writing type. 

"I thought you were in a hurry," she gasps. Instead of answering, he hooks his arms around the front of her thighs and jerks her backward, burying his face in her from behind.

The thing about Caine is he really likes going down on her. Like, _really_ likes it. The sloppier she gets, the more he likes it. And the more he likes it, the more energetically he attacks his purpose. 

He pulls away abruptly, then shoves three fingers into her sopping wet cunt. "Would your majesty like me to stop?" he rasps, sucking at the back of her thigh. 

Jupiter moans, eyes closed. "I want," she manages, "you to get back up here and finish what you started." 

He nips at her thigh and then he's up again, resting a hand on the nape of her neck as he lines himself up and pushes back in. Jupiter hisses, rocks backward to meet him. 

Caine presses his face to her shoulder, mouthing wet kisses as his hips find a rhythm. Jupiter's arms buckle and she goes down hard, knees folding until she's bent over face down on the bed, gasping open mouthed. Caine follows her down, braced on his elbows. This angle gives his thrusts more power, and she has to curl their hands together to keep from being shoved halfway across the bed. She loves this—loves it when he lets go, lets her feel the strength of him, the power. Trusts her to take it, because he knows that she can.

But something about him is still holding back. He needs permission.

"Harder," she gasps. And then, "No, wait—I want to see you."

Caine growls deep in his chest, and then he's pulling out just long enough to flip her over onto her back. He leans forward, and she hitches her knees up and presses her heels into the back of his thighs, pulling him down for a kiss.

"There you are," Jupiter says when he pulls back, breathing heavily and looking a little dazed. She nuzzles her face against his, noses brushing. "Come on, now."

Caine shudders and begins to move again, hips rolling lazily at first and then with more and more urgency.

"Look at me," she pants, and Caine's eyes snap to hers. "You're allowed to have this. Make a family with me. Make a pack." She's feeling her way on pure instinct here, but judging by his low whine, she's on the right track. "There's no one else. No one else who can do this for me. I need you."

"Jupiter," he says, voice strained. 

"Come inside me," she says. "Please, Caine, I need you—" 

Caine's rhythm falters and then he's coming in a hot rush, hips jerking as he spills inside of her with a long moan—coming and _biting her_ , sharp teeth pressing against the tendon of her shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, but Jupiter can feel the point of his canines and the pressure is enough to push her over the edge, coming again with a startled cry.

When Caine's hips slow to a stop, he presses an apologetic kiss to the skin of her shoulder. "Was that—"

"That was good," she says, equally breathless. "That was very good." He's still buried to the hilt, and she circles her hips slowly, enjoying the feel of him.

Caine huffs a groaning laugh. "Your Majesty will be the death of me." 

Jupiter grins at him, and reaches a hand down to stroke where they're still joined. "But what a way to go."

He groans again, finally slipping out of her and rolling them over. Jupiter collapses on his chest, pleasantly wrung out. "How long until we know if it worked?"

His chest shakes as he shrugs. "A few weeks to be sure. The scanners on your flagship will pick it up."

"Hmm," she says. "We should probably try a few more times, just in case."

"Your Majesty is very wise," Caine says.

(In fact, it takes three more months of trying. But Jupiter finds she doesn't mind that much.)


End file.
